Llamando tu atención
by Victoria Taisho Cullen
Summary: U.A. one shot trata de como llama Sesshomaru la atencion de su ser amado, y lo hace de una forma muy peculiar... pesimo summary... u.ú entren y opinen! S


_**Buenas... este es mi rpimer one- short que he hecho, aunque ya lo he publicedo en otros lugares... solo espero que sea de vuestro agrado**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi aunque la historia si es original mia**_

**LLAMANDO TU ATENCIÓN**

Otro día más, como todos los anteriores me encaminó hacia el instituto… volveré a verle, pero de seguro se pondrá a coquetear de nuevo con alguna de mis amigas… ya van cuatro ¿Quién será la siguiente? ¿Rin? ¿Ayame? O quizás Kagura. No lo se, pero cada vez me duele más ver al ser que amo dándose el lote con alguna de mis amigas… siempre una distinta… ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Él es el chico más popular y guapo de toda el instituto, tiene 17 años, dos más que yo. Su caballera plateada sobresale pos donde valla, siempre acompañada de esos ojos ambarinos de mirada calculadora y piel levemente bronceada, por no hablar de su irresistible cuerpo atlético y musculoso haciendo que ninguna chica en su sano juicio se le resista…Aparte, él es, aunque muy serio y reservado, la persona más atenta que he conocido y siempre está ayudando a sus amigos… ¿Cómo me iba a resistir yo ante él?

Milagrosamente pude unirme a su grupo, por raro que suene, gracias a él que salía con una amiga mía, a través de ella pude hacerme amiga de él, sólo amiga. Él a veces me pedía consejo de cómo debería ligarse a alguna ya que según él, yo tengo más experiencia puesto que soy mujer.

Reprimo un sollozo, no, no puedo ser débil, no puedo llorar por él, he intentado olvidarlo mil y una vez, todas sin resultado, solo con una sonrisa suya parece que estoy flotando sobre las nubes, no puedo remediarlo y, además, intentaría olvidarlo si consiguiese a alguien, un novio para olvidarlo, eso era lo que necesitaba, pero, soy tan fea que nadie, absolutamente nadie se fija en mi. Otro sollozo casi sale de mis labios, no puedo remediarlo, esto me duele demasiado.

Llego al instituto quince minutos antes de que empezaran las clases como era costumbre, me gustaba prepararme bien mis estudios, al menos ellos me distraían de él.

Estoy llegando a la puerta de la clase, que raro, me ha parecido escuchar ruidos dentro y nadie suele llegar tan temprano salvo yo… ¿Quién podrá ser?

En ese momento abro la puerta lentamente procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Entonces siento como si mi corazón se terminase de romper. Allí estaba él, besándose con Kagura. Esto es demasiado para mi, no una más, ya no podía aguantar más. Sentí como gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y, de la impresión, se me resbaló el libro que llevaba en las manos.

Mierda, me vio, y me vio llorando ¡no!. Empiezo a correr lejos de ellos, no quiero verlos más, no más, ya no puedo aguantar más ese dolor en mi corazón. Ignoré los gritos de él llamándome, no tenía fuerzas para quedarme allí.

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas podían hasta que, atravesando el patio trasero, tropecé con una de las ramas de aquel gran árbol y me caí. Seguí llorando amargamente tendida en el suelo, no me importaba que mi uniforme se manchase.

De pronto, una voz se escuchó detrás de mi, era él… yo me estremecí ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué la había seguido?

- Kagome, ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo acercándose a mí.

Me cogió en brazos haciendo que yo lo mirase a la cara para poder secarme las lágrimas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Entonces pude ver una gran preocupación en su mirada ámbar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me volvió a repetir.

-P por nada…- dice tartamudeando- siento haberte interrumpido con Kagura, si lo hubiese sabido…

-No importa- dijo simplemente llevándome en brazos hasta el tronco de ese gran árbol y posándome delicadamente junto a él y, sentándose al lado mió- Pero, aun no me has contestado.

- Eso no tiene importancia

- Para mi si- dijo rápidamente sorprendiéndome

-Sesshomaru… en serio… son tonterías mías

-Para mi no es ninguna tontería, en serio Kagome, dímelo por favor, haré todo lo posible por ayudarte- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Es… - dudé en decírselo, pero esos ojos mirándome de esa forma tan intensa me hicieron hablar- es… que él chico que me gusta… no me hace ningún caso, para él soy… como un cero a la izquierda- espera ¡le dije yo todo eso! ¡¡No!! Espero que no resulte muy obvio, ¡No! Ahora si que estoy perdida ¿se dará cuenta de que hablo de él? Espero que no.

Él, por su parte, primero tensó la cara poniendo una casi de enfado total, cosa que me asustó. Pero, después la relajó poniendo una enorme sonrisa. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué ese cambio de expresión?

- Kagome… ¡¡que alegría me das!!

-¿qu.qué?- dije casi en un gemido ¿Cómo se podía alegrar de que a mi no me hiciese caso el chico que me gusta? ¡Y menos delante de mía! Podría a ser más discreto.

Me dispuse a protestar pero, los labios de él sobre los míos me lo impidieron. Abrí los ojos de la impresión, no lo podía creer ¡¡Sesshomaru me estaba besando!!

Sus labios se encontraron, primero en un roce, Sesshomaru tímidamente rozó con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior y profundizó el beso adentrándose en mi boca y recorriendo cada rincón.

Sentí como si una descarga eléctrica me recorriese, percibiendo un gusto suave y dulce, casi como si un caramelo estuviera derritiéndose en mi boca. Sin poder evitarlo rodeé con mis brazos su cuello aferrándome a él. El beso se fue convirtiendo en uno más apasionado que tuvo que separarse por la falta de aire volviéndome a la realidad.

-¿por qu..?

-Sshh, ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?- yo lo miré confundida y sin entender a lo que se refería- ¿No te das cuenta por qué he estado con casi todas tus amigas?- sonrió al ver la cara que puse- Fue para llamar tu atención.

Esas palabras me cayeron como una jarra de agua fría.

-¿Para llamar mi atención?- él sonrió.

-Claro, preciosa…- me dijo con una voz súper tierna, de no ser que estaba sentada, me hubiesen flaqueado las piernas- ¿Por qué te crees que salía con todas tus amigas y te pedía consejo sobre ellas?- hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si yo agregaba algo, pero como no dije nada continuó- Eso es porque T-E A-M-O… y… pensé que esa era la mejor forma de acercarme a ti- cuando escuché de él esas palabras sentí como volvían a surgir esas lágrimas rebeldes de mis ojos- además, me resultaba muy difícil mantener a raya a todos esos babosos que intentaban salir contigo- me dijo en un tono ¿celoso?. ¿Desde cuándo era celoso?

- Yo también te amo- dije entre un sollozo- por eso me duele tanto que andes siempre con alguna amiga mía.

Él pegó un tirón de mi mano haciéndome quedar sobre su pecho, entonces me abrazo fuertemente el cual yo correspondí.

- Ya lo se pequeña… me acabó de dar cuenta de ello- hizo una mueca de frustración- si no hubiese sido tan cobarde y te lo hubiese dicho desde el principio no habrías sufrido tanto por mi…

- No pasa nada Sesshomaru, ahora todo esta aclarado. Y eso me alegra mucho

-Kagome- vi como dudaba en si seguir o no.

-Dime

- ¿qu. Quieres ser mi novia?

-claro- dije feliz abrazándome más a él.

Ante tal respuesta, él me separó lo justo para que le viese la cara y se acercó a mi hasta unirnos en un beso donde declarábamos todos nuestros sentimientos. Un beso lleno de pasión y ternura.

Ahora lo se, la vida me sonríe y ahora más que nunca cuando estoy con la persona amada.

**» FIN «**

_**Dejen comentarios por favor!! **_


End file.
